My Butterfly
by squarebellum
Summary: A girl who's life is shattered and still looking for her true place. A girl who is starting again. What will happen when she meet the Cullens. See for your self and read on.
1. Introduction to Lythe's Life

******Disclaimer: _I do not own anything. It all goes to Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

**-[ A Little Bit About Lythe's Life ]-**

Name: _**Nada Blythe Wylie**_

Nickname: _**Nana, Ada, Dada, Lythe( pronounced as 'Light')**_

My whole world crashed. They died. They both died. One of them died in my own arms. Now I am left alone, yet again. I don't know what I'll do with all the riches and other things they'd left me. I don't need it. Material things can't bring them back to me, nothing can.

The pain and grief is just too much for me. I need some space. I need to find that missing piece. The piece that'll make me complete.

Like a caterpillar, doing only one thing: eat. Eat and wait until it's time. 'Til it becomes a beautiful butterfly and flies around until it dies. The only difference is I don't always eat, but I keep on travelling, one thing that never changes. I am waiting for the right time 'til I heal and be alive again. Be able to really live, laugh and love.

I am Nada Blythe Wylie. I am a traveler. I travel because I am looking for a place where I truly belong. I don't have a family. Well, I USED TO but now I don't. They died. It was the most tragic day of my life. It was supposed to be the happiest but it went the other way around.

I am a sole heir of my family's riches, for being the only child. I hired people to take care of the company while I travel. I really don't care about the money though. It's nothing to me.

I grew up being independent and alone. My parents used to travel all the time when I was still in grade school.

Right now, I am heading to a place that is barely noticed and known to exist. I thought it'd be a great place to start over and might as well be a new home. I bought a very simple house there and bought a simple car to match it. I don't really love to be luxurious. I grew up to be simple and only had a few things. Things that I really needed. I'm quite thrilled about this new place that I am headin' to. It's completely isolated.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ FIRST.

This story is a fanfic about Carlisle Cullen. I'm sure you know who he is and for those who don't, well, he's the foster parent/father of Edward Masen Cullen in Twilight Saga. This story is just a product of my imagination so NOT ALL that are written here are true ( eg. events, places, names, characters, etc.). I DO NOT own anything; Stephanie Meyer is the brilliant creator and owner of such wonderful fictional beings :3

I hope y'all will love the story. Don't forget to vote, be fan, and leave a comment. Share your thoughts, ideas, reactions (violent or not) I will gladly read it and accept it. I will try to update and reply to your comments (if there are any) as often as I could and as soon as I can. Read on! :)

Again, I DO NOT OWN anything, all the credits should go to Stephanie Meyer.

XX

bellum


	3. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: _I do not own anything. It all goes to Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

**Lythe's POV**

The plane ride was just a blur. The next moment, I was on my way to Forks. I am a bit thrilled though, because this'll be a brand new start. A new place, new life. But first things first; I need to check the house and buy things that I needed.

From Seattle, it took about an hour or so to get to Forks. It really is a simple place. I drove for another 25 minutes, I guess, before I got to my house. It's found on the outskirts of town but not that far. It's only about 15 minutes drive from town.

I got out of the car and look at the house that'll be my new home. I took out my things and did about 3 trips to get it all in the house. It looked great. I walked around. I toured the 1st floor. When you enter the house, you'll see the living/receiving room first. The first floor's consist of the study/library, kitchen, a common bathroom, playroom and an extra bedroom. I checked the back of the house. It has an outdoor bed and a tree swing. Cool. I walked back in and ran upstairs to find my room. I walked down the hall and on the left side of the aisle, there was a door with a letter 'L' on it. I opened it and found another stairs, it has a saying, the words were written on each step. It said: 'Dreams won't work if you don't.', which was true. On the bottom of the stairs, on my right was another door. I opened it and it was the closet and bathroom. I walked up the flight of stairs. Finally, it was my bedroom. I like my bedroom. I love the color combination: purple and white. My bedroom has a balcony, there's also a hammock.

There were a few more rooms that I haven't checked yet. But I must say, they did a great job on this and they certainly outdone theirselves. The designers of this house really knows me so well. I mean why won't they, they're friends with my parents and my butler was here to make sure everything was alright. The price is just worth it.

I lay on my bed for a while then got up. I grabbed my keys and drove to Port Angeles to buy a few things. It wasn't that far, not that close either. I went to the mall and both some house supplies and groceries. Afterwards, I drove back to Forks. I had forgotten to buy a few more things so I drove to the nearest supermarket/grocery mart.

I parked the car. As I was about to get out my head ached like hell. I tried to shrug it off and went out. I'll just buy some pain reliever later.

I just got inside and I felt dizzy, my head aches again, then I blacked out.

I woke up to a bright room. My eyes still adjusting to the brightness. I looked around. I'm in the hospital. Nice. My first day here, and now I'm already in the hospital. I tried to sat up then my head ached again. I flinched and closed my eyes. Damn. These headache is going to kill me. Someone rushed over to me.

"Don't sit up. You might blackout again. Just lay down." said someone.

I didn't know who it was. But he has a very soothing voice. I slowly opened my eyes. There he was. Standing beside me, an angel in disguise as a doctor. I take back what I say. My first day in Forks is the best! I just looked at him. He was writing something on his clipboard. He stopped and looked down at me.

"Are you my guardian angel?" I asked. Wincing again because of the pain.

He chuckled.

"I'm sorry I am not. I am Dr. Cullen. You are?" He asked.I tried to sit up and he helped me. I don't like it, lying down while talking makes me feel uncomfortable.

"I am Lythe." I answered. Looking up at him. He's beautiful.

"Oh, and your fullname is?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nada Blythe Wylie." I said. He wrote it down on the clipboard.

"You're new here, aren't you?" I like his voice. Calm and soothing.

"Ugh... Yeah. Just moved in today." He looked at me then took out the light thingy and checked my eyes.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head aches, that's all." He smiled. Adorable!

"Have you been stressed lately? Do you sleep enough? Eating right?" I just nodded. He looked again at me, like trying to read my thoughts. I guess he wasn't satisfied with the nod.

"I don't know if traveling can cause stress, but if it is, then yes. I don't sleep that well because of the changing timezones and jet lag. I eat right." he just nodded and wrote down something again.

"Can I go now? My headache eased a bit already."

"Of course, you can go now. I guess you know the drill after this." He smiled, yet again.

"Of course I know the drill. Been in and out of hospitals before. Thank you, Dr. Cullen!"

"You're welcome, Ms. Wy-" I cut him off.

"Just call me Lythe. I like it better." I said, then smiled.

"Okay then, Lythe. Your car is on the parking lot." he said.

"Ugh... Doc do you know the person who took me here?" he nodded.

"It was Chief Swan. Oh, please do call me Carlisle. I like it better." he smiled. He caught me on that one. I got off the bed, put on my jacket and started to walk. I looked back and smiled.

"Thanks again... Carlisle." he shook his head then smiled again.

"You shouldn't thank me. You should thank Chief Swan." he said.

"Oh I sure will do. But still, I owe you, so thanks again." I winked at him then walked off.

I payed and looked for my car. I got in and drove off. My head still aches a bit. I was only a few meters away from the turn to my house, then my head ached so bad again that I had to stop. I rested my head on the steering wheel, waiting for the pain to ease. I was in that position for a few minutes then there was a knock on my window. My head shot up and looked at who it was. My guardian angel. He signaled to open the door. I opened it.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm alright. My head ached, yet again." I said.

"Good thing I saw you." he sighed in relief.

"Wait. How'd you know I'm here? Are you following me? Are you sure you aren't my guardian angel?" he chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I didn't follow you. I'm on my way home, I noticed your car then you suddenly stopped for almost 10 minutes already. So I checked if you were alright. Like I said before I am not your guardian angel but if that is what you think I won't argue." I just nodded.

"Does it still ache?" He asked.

"Just a little, tiny bit. I think I can continue driving." I answered.

"Okay, if you say so. But I'll keep an eye on you. After all, I'm your guardian angel, right?" he said then winked.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I guess he noticed because he chuckled.

"Caught you there. Is your home still far?" I shook my head.

"See that turn over there? That's the way to my house." he looked at where I was pointing. Then nodded.

"Ah... So you own that new house there? Well then, I guess you can carry on." he said and closed my door. I rolled down my window. He was leaning against my car.

"Thank you again, Carlisle. I owe you again." he waved me off.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad I can help." he said then took out something from his pocket then handed a calling card to me.

"Call me if you need help, okay?" I nodded.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. Nice meeting you." He stepped back then waved.

"Goodbye, Lythe. Nice meeting you, too. See you around." then I drove off.

I got home and just sat in my car for a while. After a few minutes, I got out and took all the things I bought. I put it all away then went outside and lay on the outdoor bed. I got under the covers then drifted off to sleep. It was dark when I woke up. My phone was going off. I searched for it in the pockets of my jacket. I found it and Carlisle's calling card. Well, I forgot to save the number on my contacts. I answered the call.

"Hello Nana?! How are you?! Someone called and said you were in the hospital. What happened?!" it was Suzy, my mom's assistant/friend.

"Hey Suzy. I'm fine. I just fainted don't worry." I said, sleepily.

"Are sure you're alright? How do you find the house? Are you settled?" he asked.

"Whoah! Chill. Just one question at a time. I am alright. The house is fantastic and yes, I am settled. Can we just talk later over video call? I need to cook and eat." I explained. I heard her sigh.

"Okay, okay. Hit me up when you're done." She said then hung up.

I stood up and walked in the house. I realized that I still haven't unpacked. I was tired and hungry so I decided to do it tomorrow, might as well take a look on the other rooms that I haven't seen. All of my things in the main house, and by house I mean the one where my parents lived, was here. I went to the kitchen and made dinner. Afterwards I did my usual routine then went to bed.

As soon as I have closed my eyes, I saw a very familiar face. An angel. My so called guardian angel. Standing infront of me smiling, his golden eyes twinkling, his hair was fixed just how I liked it, and offering his hand to me. I reached for his hand but I was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I sat up, groaning and answered the call. I was so close to holding his hand. Who in their right mind would be calling me at this hour? It's late and I'm tired.

"Yes?" I didn't bother to see it was calling. I just want to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: _I do not own anything. It all goes to Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I was supposed to be on a day off but the hospital said that they're short staffed so I had to go to work. I don't really need to work though, I just really want to help. I was on my way downstairs when Alice suddenly stopped me in the middle of the stairs. She looked at me, smiling. I know there's something she wants to tell me.

"Good morning, Alice. Is there anything you need?" I asked and smiling at her.

"I'm sensing that you'll have a great day and it'll be interesting." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it that you saw in my future, Alice? Just tell me." I said.

"Nothing's wrong. It's all good actually. I won't tell you anything. I don't wanna be a spoiler." She hugged me then disappeared.

I went downstairs and saw that everyone was in the living room. Renesmee ran to me and gave me a hug. I lifted her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, little princess." I said. She giggled.

"Good morning, Grandpa. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to work. Help people and make sure they're fine." I smiled at her. I walked in the living room.

"Good morning everyone." I greeted them.

"Morning." They replied. I put Renesmee down and patted her head, she just smiled.

"So what are you all going to do today?" I asked them.

"Like the usual." Emmette said.

"We're going to visit grandpa Charlie today." Renesmee said.

"Oh. Well, I have to leave." I checked the time. I grabbed my keys and walked out. I went to my study and grabbed my medical bag with my other hand.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. Take care and have a nice day." Esme said as I ran past the living room to the stairs.

"Yeah Carlisle. Have a NICE day." Edward and Alice said with a smirk on their faces. They really made the word 'nice' clear. I'm sure they know something I don't.

"Oh, and Carlisle. Alice told us something, whoever she... or he is that you'll "bump" into today, make sure to tell us, okay?" Esme said. She even made a quote gesture when she said the word 'bump'. What's with these people today?

"It's nothing, Carlisle. Nothing's wrong with us. Go now or you'll be late." Edward said. He read my thoughts.

I ran out of the house in vampire speed and into my car. I drove off to work. I passed by a road to somewhere not far from our private road to the house. I remembered what the others said that there was a new house there. When I got to the hospital, I did my usual routine. I did some paperworks while waiting for any emergencies. It wasn't after an hour or so when I got a call. Emergency.

"Dr. Cullen, you are needed in the ER." Someone said on the intercom.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I got up and went to the ER. I was surprised to see Charlie standing there. I looked over the patient. It was a girl. She didn't look familiar nor did she look that she lives in town.

"What happened to her?" I asked Charlie as I checked the girl's vital signs. She was just unconcious.

"I was on my way out of the mart when she entered and then she suddenly fainted. So I helped her and took her here." Charlie explained.

"I see. Do you know her?" Charlie shook his head.

"Okay. You can go now, Charlie. I'll take it from here. As far as I know you have an appointment with a little girl today." I said and carried on with what I was doing. Actually, I will have to wait 'til she wakes up.

"Is she alright?" I just nodded as I looked at the girl. She looks like an angel asleep. Someone cleared their throat which brought me back to reality.

"Okay then, I'll get going. I have an appointment to take care of. If she wakes up, please tell her that her car is in the parking lot." He walked out. I was left alone with the girl. I walked to the door then I heard her move a bit. I checked and she was trying to sat up. She fell back to the bed. I rushed back to her, in human pace. Her eyes was closed.

"Don't sit up. You might blackout again. Just lay down." I said. she slowly opened her eyes. Her beautiful hazel brown eyes. She looked at me.

"Are you my guardian angel?" She asked. It made me chuckle. What a silly girl.

"I'm sorry I am not. I am Dr. Cullen. You are?" I asked her. She tried to sit up so I helped her. She looked up at me. I could see the admiration in her eyes.

"I am Lythe." She said, still looking at me. Lythe? Unusual name.

"Oh, and your fullname is?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nada Blythe Wylie." She answered. I wrote it down on the clipboard. Never heard of her before nor her family name.

She was new here, actually, she just moved in today. I smiled at her.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"My head aches, that's all." She said.

"Have you been stressed lately? Do you sleep enough? Eating right?" She just nodded. I looked at her, a questioning expression on my face. She must've picked up what I am trying to say by the look on my face.

"I don't know if travelling can cause stress, but if it is, then yes. I don't sleep that well because of the changing timezones and jet lag. I eat right." She explained. That must've caused her fainting. Stress and exhaustion.

We just talked a bit and I let her go home since I know she'll be fine. She even asked who took her here and I just told her. I watched her as she walked out the door. She's pretty and friendly.

I went back to my office and was surprised to see the head of the hospital was there. I walked around my desk and sat on my chair.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm really sorry that you have to work today even if it's your day off." He said.

"It's fine, Dr. Adams. So what can I do for you?" I asked leaning back on my chair.

"I came here to say that you can go home and carry on with your day off. Dr. Reynolds came in today to take your place while you're off. Please don't even try to bargain, Dr. Cullen." I shook my head then smiled. This man really knows me so well.

"Okay, fine by me. Thank you." I said and stood up. I walked Dr. Adams to the door and said goodbye.

I walked back to my desk and packed my things. I put on my coat and grabbed my medical bag. I walked to the parking lot and drove home. I was not that far from the turn to my house when I notice a car pulled beside the highway. I pulled aside as well behind the car. I got out of my car and walked towards the driver's side. I checked who it was. 'Twas Lythe, her head on the steering wheel. Oh no. What have happened? I knocked on her window. Her head shot up and looked at me. I signaled to open the door and she complied.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm alright. My head ached, yet again." She said. That's not good. But good thing I noticed her car.

"Good thing I saw you." I sighed, relieved.

"Wait. How'd you know I'm here? Are you following me? Are you sure you aren't my guardian angel?" She asked. There's the silly girl that I met not so long ago. I chuckled then shook my head.

"No, I didn't follow you. I'm on my way home, I noticed your car then you suddenly stopped for almost 10 minutes already. So I checked if you were alright. Like I said before I am not your guardian angel but if that is what you think I won't argue." She just nodded.

"Does it still ache?" I asked, because if it aches so bad again, I won't leave her here alone. Or even let her drive.

"Just a little, tiny bit. I think I can continue driving." She said. Good.

"Okay, if you say so. But I'll keep an eye on you. After all, I'm your guardian angel, right?" I winked at her. I teased her to lighten the mood a bit. She blushed and I chuckled again.

"Caught you there. Is your home still far?" She shook her head no.

"See that turn over there? That's the way to my house." I looked at where she was pointing at. I nodded. So she lives in that new house.

"Ah... So you own that new house there? Well then, I guess you can carry on." I closed her door. She rolled down the window of her car. I leaned against her car.

"Thank you again, Carlisle. I owe you again." I waved her off. It was my job to help people, after all.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad I can help." I took out my calling card case and gave her one. On it was my personal number and my office number.

"Call me if you need help, okay?" She nodded.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. Nice meeting you." I stepped back from her car.

"Goodbye, Lythe. Nice meeting you, too. See you around." She drove off. I watched as her car turned on the way to her house. I walked back to my car and continued to drive home. When I got home Alice was standing by the door smiling. I ran up at vampire speed.

"Hey Dad! So did you meet someone new today?" I just nodded and went inside the house. Emmette, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper was on the living room watching TV. Esme walked in from the kitchen with a vase full of flowers in her hands. She walked past me.

"Hello, Carlilse! How was work? Howcome you're home so early?" She asked as she placed the vase on a side table. I ran to my study and placed my coat and bag then went out again. I sat on the sofa beside Edward.

"The head said I could go home and carry on with my day off. Work was fine. Oh, I also met the owner of the new house." I said and watched TV. Alice joined in and sat beside Jasper.

"Oh, really? What's the name of the owner?" Esme asked from the kitchen.

"Lythe." I simply answered. I really like her name.

"Lythe?" She asked. I just nodded. She took a sit beside me.

"It's a girl Esme." Edward said. Him and Esme exchanged looks. There's something they're hiding from me.

"Something wrong?" I asked them. They just shrugged. I looked at Alice. Her eyes went blank. She had a vision.

"Alice, what did you saw?" I asked. I was a bit worried.

"Carlisle, it was nothing." She just smiled at me.

"Does it have to do with me? Or perhaps, with Lythe?" Just thinking about her, I felt even more worried. I remembered seeing her in her car with her head on the steering wheel. All the worse possible things ran through my head. I don't know why I'm acting and thinking like this but I am just really worried.

"It's nothing. It's not bad so stop worrying." I wasn't really convinced. I'm still worried. I tried to be calm with the help of Jasper.

"Do you mind sharing to us what happened today? With Lythe." Edward said.

"Well, Charlie took her to the hospital at noon because she suddenly fainted. When she woke up and got done checking her, I told her she can go home, but then again I saw her. I didn't know she was the owner of the new house but I did found out though. When I was on my way home I saw her car pulled aside the highway and I pulled aside behind it. When I walked towards it, she was there, her head on the steering wheel. I was a bit worried so I knocked on her window and luckily, she was okay. Her head just ached again. I talked to her for a bit, gave her my number and told her to go home.." I explained. I thought about what she said when she first saw me. I just couldn't get it out of my head. Someone cleared their throat which brought me back to reality. I then realized I was smiling like a loon.

I looked around. They were staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I snapped. They still stared at me.

"Don't give me that look." I said.

"Carlisle, you're acting funny." Esme said.

"I know why, it's because of Lythe." Edward said. If I could blush, I think I would've blushed.

"Really?" They all asked.

"Huh? No, it's not." I lied.

"Do you want me to share what Lythe said the first time she saw you?" Edward teased.

"No. Just leave me alone. Please. Stop with tghe staring already." They all burst out laughing.

Bella, Renesmee and Jacob came in. Renesmee ran to me. I hugged her.

"What did we miss? Why are you all laughing?" Bella and Jacob asked.

"Carlisle likes a girl." Emmette said.

"No, I do not. I just met her." I defended myself.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Carlisle." Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going out to hunt." I stood up and ran out of the house. I wonder how is Lythe. I hope she's feeling better.

Maybe I should go to her house and check up on her. Nah... Maybe I should call her instead. But. I don't have her number. I ran deeper into the forest and look for something delicious.


	5. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: _I do not own anything. It all goes to Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

**Lythe's POV**

"Yes?" I didn't bother to see who it was calling. I want to sleep.

"Hello, Nana! I think you're forgetting something. So I called you." She said.

I forgot that I was supposed to call Suzy. But I'm sleepy... Really sleepy.

"Can we just talk tomorrow? I'm really sleepy." I said.

"No buts! Let's talk! I need to know how-" Before she could finish talking I hung up. I put my phone on my side table and laid back on my bed.

Just as I have closed my eyes, my phone rang again. I groaned and answered it.

"What now, Suzy?! Didn't you hear what I said?! I said let's talk TOMORROW! You know damn well that I need to sleep. And you also know that I haven't been sleeping well for the past 3 years!" I said, my voice sounded clearly annoyed.

"This is Carlisle. I'm sorry, Lythe. I'll just call you later. I guess." He said.

It's my guardian angel. Now, I'm awake, definitely awake. But I'm being rude.

"No, no. It's fine, Carlisle. Wait, don't hung up on me." I said quickly.

"Okay. Who's Suzy? And what do you mean that you haven't been sleeping well for the past 3 years?" Just like what I had expected. I know he'll ask.

"Suzy is my mom's assistant. The reason why I haven't been sleeping well is something for me to know and for you NOT to find out." As much as I want to be honest to him, there's nothing I can do. Well, there is but, I just don't like to talk about it.

"Okay. I won't ask anymore. Just tell me when you're ready." He said.

"Okay. By the way, what made you call? And where'd you get my number?" I didn't remember that I gave him my number.

"Just wanna check up on you. Are you alright? I asked at the hospital and they gave it." Of course. At the hospital.

Stupid me. I thought to myself.

"I'm alright. Thanks for the concern." How nice of him...

"Good. I think I should call you some other time so you can sleep." He said.

"No, it's fine. Besides I won't fall asleep for another hour or so." True statement. Once I'm awake from my slumber, it'll take a while before I'll fall asleep again.

"Do you have insomnia?" He asked, curious or so I think.

"Sort of. I wanna go out tonight. Know any great place to go?" I really do want to go out. Just to tire myself.

"I don't really know a place. I don't go out that much." He said.

"She can come here if she wants a place to go to." A girl said.

"Who was that?"

"It was my daughter, Alice." What? He has a daughter? So, that means he's married.

"Oh.." I sounded disappointed and sad.

"Yes, my adopted daughter. I know what you're thinking. It's not like that." He explained quickly.

"Adopted? Why? Don't have plans on settling down?" I wondered why he adopted a kid when he could just get married and start a family of his own.

"Long story. Still planning to go ou-?" someone cut him off. It sounded like someone was taking his phone away.

"Let me speak to her." She said to Carlisle. It was the same voice I heard, not so long ago.

"Hello! This is Alice. You can come here if you want to. Carlisle will pick you up." she said quickly.

"Ugh... Hi. Sure, I'll come." I was a bit unsure if what I was doing was right. I mean, he's my doctor and I've just met him for crying out loud.

"Good. Carlisle will be there in a minute. Uhmm... You might also want to bring some clothes just in case you'll have to stay. See yah! Bye!" before I could speak she hung up.

There's no turning back now, Lythe. I thought to myself. I stood up, took out a backpack and put in some clothes. I also brought my sketchpad and songbook, in case I come up with something again. I went to my closet and changed. As I was checking if I got everything I needed, the doorbell rang. I took my backpack and phone then ran downstairs. I opened my door and standing there was my guardian angel. He smiled at me.

"Good evening, Lythe! Are you ready to go?" I nodded.

"Yes. You look good tonight." I said then smiled. He was wearing a V-neck shirt, on top of it, a gray pull over hoodie, paired with jeans and black vans lace up sneakers.

"You look good yourself. So, shall we?" He said. I blushed a bit. I was wearing a tank top , on top of it, a cashmere sweater, paired with shorts, blue crochet beret and blue vans authentic trainers . Nothing stunning, just plain and simple look.

"Thank you. And of course. I'll just lock the door." I turned around and locked the door. When I turned to look at him, he was staring at me. Awkward.

"Let's go." I said to break the silence.

"Let me carry your bag for you." he suggested. I shook my head.

"It's fine. I can carry it."

"No, I insist. Please?" he pleaded. I handed him my bag and he grabbed it happily.

We walked to his car. He put my bag on the backseat and walk to the passenger's side to open the door for me. I got in and he walked to his side and got in. We were quiet the whole ride to his... I mean, their house. It was not that far from mine. He got out first and got my bag. I got out of the car and he closed the door for me. We walked up to their door and he opened it for me. Such a gentleman. He came in and led the way. We walked up the stairs and to a living room/receiving room. As we came in, a little girl ran towards Carlisle. She was so beautiful. Carlisle lifted her and hugged her.

"Hello, Renesmee." He said to the little girl. She has a very nice name, Renesmee.

"Is she Lythe?" She asked. Carlisle just nodded.

"She's pretty." She whispered to Carlisle but I could still hear her. Carlisle chuckled then looked at me.

"Indeed she is. Lythe, Id' like you to meet Renesmee, my grand daughter." Grand daughter? Seriously? He doesn't look that old. He chuckled a bit, I must've made a face. I walked closer to Carlisle and Renesmee.

"Hello, Renesmee. I'm Lythe but I think you already know that. Nice to meet you!" I said and held my hand out. She shook it. Carlisle set her down and we all went in the living room.

"Hello, Carlisle! Hello, Lythe! I'm Alice. You look cute in what you're wearing." She said.

"Hey. Ugh... Thanks." I gave her a small smile.

"I'm just gonna put your bag in the room you're gonna sleep in." Carlisle whispered. I just nodded.

"Have a seat, dear. I'm Esme, by the way. I'm Carlisle's sister." I thought she was going to say that she was Carlisle's wife. They don't look much alike, well, they have one thing in common: their eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Let me introduce my family," she started. "This is Emmette and his wife Rosalie. The guy beside Alice is Jasper, her husband. And those people over there are Bella and Edward, Renesmee's parents." What a family. I think being good-looking runs in their bloodline. I'm sure I'm gonna feel out of place again.

I just sat there and waited for Carlisle to return. I watched as they all mingled together. They seem a very happy family. I envy them, I miss my family. I have long accepted the truth that they will never come back, at least that's what I have been telling myself for 3 years. I just looked at them like an outsider, stalking, watching their every move. They were talking and laughing. I remembered when mom and dad was still with me. A tear fell from my eyes. I miss them so bad. I should've died with them. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly wiped the tear away. I shifted in my sit to look at him. I faked a smile.

"Are you alright?" I could see the worry in his beautiful golden eyes. I just nodded. I turned back on watching his family.

"You have a great family, Carlisle." I envy you. It's been a while since I've been with a family. I don't really know what to do when I'm around one. I've always tried to avoid to be around a family because I will just breakdown and cry. I kept myself isolated.

"Thank you. Are okay, Lythe?" I just nodded. I didn't look at him, he'll find out if I will. I looked around the room. Something caught my attention: the paino. I've always loved to play the piano even as a kid.

A piano reminds me of so many memories, happy ones. It reminds me of my chilhood. My mom was my mentor. She taught me songs and certain things about piano. I had inherited her love for music. She would give me tips about playing the piano and making music. It was our way of bonding with each other. At a very young age I had learned a lot of things. My mom taught me everything she knew about music. Her and dad were always there to support me. I've always tried my hardest to make them proud and never let them down. They would hire people to teach me how to play different instruments. But no one will ever replace my mom's place as the best mentor. If I would be asked what is the instrument that I value the most, I would answer, the piano.

Someone wiped something off my face. I turned to see who it was. Then, I saw a worried looking Carlisle.

"Why are you crying, Lythe? What's the problem?" he asked. His voice was soft, comforting and soothing.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something. Don't mind me." I looked down. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want people to pity on me.

"Okay. I was just worried. You were staring at the piano and started crying." I mumbled a "Sorry" just enough so he could hear it.

"Do you mind if I-" before I could finish, he nodded. He knew what I meant.

I stood up and walked to the piano. I sat on the chair, marveling at it's beauty. I rested my fingers on keys and tried to familiarize it. Memories flooded my mind. Emotions cannot be defined. It was a mix, almost a little bit of everything.

I then started to play a song my mom taught me. It was beautiful. The very first song she taught me. It was titled, 'My Miracle'. Mom would always tell me that it was really for me because I was her and dad's miracle.

It never failed to make me smile. I would always ask mom why was I their miracle when it was normal to have a child. My mom answered that question when I turned 14 because she said that I would understand it by then and I did. You see, my mom and dad became parents at a very young age. My mom was 16 and dad was 18 when mom got pregnant. Mom's parents were furious and they locked her in. Kept her in the house, like a prisoner. Mom's parents never liked dad, first, because he was the son of their rival company and second, because they had already chose the man they said to be "worthy" of their daughter. Mom was so depressed. She would only eat for my sake but she would lack sleep for crying every night and it's not helping. My mom wasn't aware of it. 8 and a half months has passed, she thought that dad would never come back for her that she almost committed suicide. Good thing dad came back and took her away from the prison house. Dad had always loved mom. He never gave up and soon got a chance to get mom. Because of my mom's depression, I wasn't pretty healthy. I came out 2 weeks before due and I was so fragile. Mom and dad thought they'd lose me but they didn't. I survived. That's why I was their miracle. Her and dad's miracle. They love me so much. They'd do everything they can to make sure I was safe and happy. They were always there to support me. Even if they were busy, they'd always find time to come to my recitals and performances. I love them so much. I missed those weekends when mom and I would stay in the music room and just play random tunes. We would talk about anything and everything. Sometimes dad would join us and teased me. I miss spending Christmas by the fireplace, telling stories and play under the snow during winter. I miss them. I wish I could be with them. I wish I just died with them and not left here, alone. Until my mom's last breath, she reminded me that I was their miracle. Their precious gem. A proof of their love and struggle. Their one and only miracle.

I continued on playing and the song came to an end.

I bow down my head and a tear escaped. A handkerchief was handed to me and I looked up. Renesmee. I smiled a bit and mouthed the words "Thank You". She smiled and sat beside me.

"Lythe, why are you crying?" She asked. I wiped my tears and looked at her.

"I just miss my mom and dad." I stroked her hair.

"You can visit them." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I can't. They're in peace now," I smiled at her then looked up. "They're in heaven."

"Can you keep that a secret to them?" I whispered and motioned to her family who were all talking with each other. She nodded.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." She reassured. I patted her head and smiled.

We stood up and walked back to our seats.

"That was a beautiful piece, Lythe." Edward said.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

"So, what have you decided, Bella?" Edward asked her.

"I think it's better if she'll be home schooled." she said.

"But Carlisle has work. Who will teach her?" Emmette asked.

"Carlisle, do you know anyone who could teach her?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"No, I don't. But I'll look for one." They're looking for someone who could teach Renesmee. Maybe I could teach her. I did have a background in teaching. I have studied Education and have worked in an elementary school for a while. I tugged on Carlisle's sleeve. He looked at me.

"I could teach her. I have a background in teaching. I have taught in an elementary school for a while back then." I said.

"That's great, Lythe." Esme said.

"So, problem solved." Emmette said and looked at her wife.

Renesmee looked at me then smiled. She was happy and excited. So was I.

"When can you start, Lythe?" Bella asked.

"Maybe, next week. I still have to unpack at home." I said.

"Can I help you?" Alice suggested. Maybe I could really use some help.

"Sure." I smiled.

"So tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes." That way, we'll be finish in no time.

"I wanna come, too." Rosalie said.

"Me, too. Maybe I can help with carrying." Emmette said. He smiled innocently.

"Me, three." Esme said.

"Okay then, tomorrow it is. Thank you, by the way." I said.

"Can I come, too?" Renesmee asked.

"Please, mom... Dad. Jake can go with me. Please..?" she pleaded. Her parents nodded. She hugged them both. They look so sweet.

I rubbed my eyes then yawned.

"Are you tired?" Carlisle asked.

"A bit. But I am fine." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I just watched them talk until I couldn't handle no more. I drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: _I do not own anything. It all goes to Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I picked up Lythe from her house. She looked adorable in what she was wearing. We were quite the whole ride to the house. When we got there, we went straight to the living room where the others were. Renesmee saw us and she ran towards me. I lifted her and hugged her.

"Hello, Renesmee." I said to her.

"Is she Lythe?" She asked. I just nodded.

"She's pretty." She whispered to me but I think Lythe heard it. I chuckled and then looked at Lythe.

"Indeed she is. Lythe, I'd like you to meet Renesmee, my grand daughter." She looked a bit surprised and she made a face but I think she didn't know that she did. I tried to suppress a chuckle. She came closer to me and Renesmee.

"Hello, Renesmee. I'm Lythe but I think you already know that. Nice to meet you!" They shook hands and I set Renesmee down. We walked in the living room.

"Hello, Carlisle! Hello, Lythe! I'm Alice. You look cute in what you're wearing." I definitely agree with Alice. She does look cute.

"Hey. Ugh... Thanks." She smiled a bit.

"I'm just gonna put your bag in the room that you're gonna sleep in." I whispered to her. But I know the others heard it. She nodded and I walked out.

I went to my bedroom. It's where she'll be sleeping in but I didn't want to tell her. I got in and placed her back pack on the foot of my bed. I fixed the whole room and left when I was contented by it's cleanliness. I didn't rush. I could hear them talking and laughing. I walked back downstairs and to the living room. I stood by the door frame and watched my family and Lythe. She was just quiet and observing. I could see sadness in her eyes and a tear fell. I walked over to where she is and place a hand on her shoulder. She quickly wiped the tear away. She shifted in her sit to look at me. She tried to fake a smile but I could see the truth in her eyes; she's sad. I don't know why she is but I wish I could make it go away.

"Are you alright?" She just nodded and turned back to watching my family.

"You have a great family, Carlisle." She sounded sad.

"Thank you. Are you okay, Lythe?" Again, she just nodded but didn't look at me. Instead she looked around the room. Her gaze landed on the piano. She just looked at it, lost in her thoughts. Then another tear fell from her eyes. She's trying to hold it back. I wanna ask her why she's like this. I'm starting to worry.

"Why are you crying, Lythe? What's the problem?" I said in a comforting voice.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something. Don't mind me." She looked down. I know she's not ready yet so I won't be pushy.

"Okay. I was just worried. You were staring at the piano and started crying." She mumbled a "Sorry", clear enough so I could understand.

She looked at me, "Do you mind if I-" But before she could finish her sentence, I nodded. I know she meant the piano.

She stood up and walked to the piano. She sat on the chair and admired its beauty. She placed her fingers on the keys, familiarizing it.

She then started playing a song I haven't heard before. It was so full of emotion that I cannot define. I looked at Jasper who looked sad. He must've felt every emotion Lythe was emitting. I looked over at Edward. He has a love for music.

"I haven't heard of it before. It's so full of emotion." He whispered that only vampires could hear.

Lythe just continued playing 'til the song came to its end. She bowed down her head and a few tears escaped. Renesmee walked to her and handed her a handkerchief. I told the others to continue what they were discussing. They continued on talking but at the same time, listening to Lythe and Renesmee.

Lythe looked at Renesmee and smiled a bit. She mouthed the words "Thank you." Renesmee smiled and sat beside her.

"Lythe, why are you crying?" Renesmee asked her. She wiped her tears and looked back at Renesmee.

"I just miss my mom and dad." So that's why. She stroked Renesmee's hair.

"You can visit them." Renesme said in a matter-of-fact. I agree with her.

"I can't. They're in peace now," She smiled at Renesmee then looked up. "They're in heaven now." Now I know.

"Can you keep that a secret to them?" I quickly pretended to be listening to the others' discussion. Renesmee nodded.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Renesmee reassured her. She patted her head and smiled. They stood up and walked back to their seats. Lythe's seat was beside me.

"That was a beautiful piece, Lythe." Edward said.

"Thank you." Lythe replied and smiled.

"So, what have you decided, Bella?" Edward asked his wife. They were contemplating whether to enroll Renesmee to a regular school or not. She already knows a bit but still needs to learn more.

"I think it's better if she'll be home schooled." Bella said.

"But Carlisle has work. Who will teach her?" Emmette said. He's the concerned and loving uncle. He's got a point though. How will I be able to teach her?

"Carlisle, do you know anyone who could teach her?" Edward asked.

"No, I don't. But I'll look for one." I said. I haven't figured that one out. I need to find someone who could teach her.

Lythe tugged on my sleeve and I looked at her.

"I could teach her. I have a background in teaching. I have taught in an elementary school for a while back then." She said. Problem solved. That'd be great.

"That's great, Lythe." Esme said.

"So, problem solved." Emmette said and looked at her wife.

Renesmee looked at Lythe then smiled. She was happy and excited.

"When can you start, Lythe?" Bella asked.

"Maybe, next week. I still have to unpack at home." Lythe said.

"Can I help you?" Alice suggested. I want to help her, too. But I have work tomorrow.

"Sure." Lythe smiled.

"So tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Lythe answered.

"I wanna come, too." Rosalie said. It's good to see Rosalie being friendly like this. I guess this was Bella's effect on her.

"Me, too. Maybe I can help with carrying." Emmette said. He smiled innocently.

"Me, three." Esme said.

"Okay then, tomorrow it is. Thank you, by the way." Lythe said.

"Can I come, too?" Renesmee asked.

"Please, mom... Dad. Jake can go with me. Please..?" she pleaded. Her parents nodded. She hugged them both. Such a sweet girl. Jacob went home for a while but will be back later.

Lythe rubbed my eyes then yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A bit. But I am fine." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

She just watched us talk 'til she drifted to sleep. I put an arm around her shoulder and rested her head on my chest. They looked at me.

"What?" I asked, just enough for only them to hear.

"She looks comfortable around you, Carlisle." Esme said.

"I guess. Edward, can you read her mind?" I've been waiting to ask that question.

"Yes. Why?" Edward replied.

"I was wondering what she was thinking that made her sad." I looked down at Lythe who was peacefully sleeping.

"She misses her mom and dad. They had died, 3 years ago. She doesn't want to talk about it because she didn't want people to pity on her. That's what she has been thinking." Edward explained. I nodded.

"So that's why she was sad and I guess the reason why she hadn't been sleeping well for the past 3 years. She must've missed them so much." I said and slowly stroked Lythe's hair.

"She really wants to be honest with you, Carlisle, but she just couldn't. She doesn't want you to pity on her and she's not ready yet. Until now, she hasn't got over their death. She even wished she had died with them." Edward said, sounding a bit worried.

"I felt her sadness, longing and love for her parents. I even felt envy from her when you guys arrived." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I read that from her mind, too. She envies you, Carlisle. Us. To her we're a great and happy family." Edward said.

"She told me that." I stared at Lythe, still stroking her hair. She snuggled closer, not bothered by my body temperature.

"Not only that. I also found out that she has kept herself isolated. She tries not to be around a family because she might breakdown and cry. I really don't know why she thinks people would pity on her. When in fact, people would love her for she is a kind person. I can't pity on her. I'm worried about her." Edward said.

"So do I, Edward." I said. I didn't know she was feeling like that.

"What she needs is a family." Emmette said.

"Well, she's welcome to our family." Rose said.

"I agree with you, Rose." Esme said.

"I think we'll get along pretty well. I got a glimpse of her closet and I love her choice of clothes." Alice stated.

"I would love to have a new sister in the family." Jasper said then smirked.

"Does that mean I can call her auntie?" Renesmee said then yawned.

"Not yet, sweetie. We can't tell her what we knew about her. We'll have to wait." Bella said and let Renesmee rest her head on her lap to sleep.

"Okay." Renesmee said then closed her eyes. Jacob walked in.

"Good evening, everyone!" Jacob said a bit loud.

"Shh... Lower your voice." Everyone said, except for me. Good thing Lythe didn't woke up. It'll take a while for her to fall asleep again.

"Who's she? Wait, is she the girl that Carlisle likes?" He asked.

"I told you, I don't like her... yet. I've just met her, okay?" I said. When will they ever stop teasing? I thought.

"Until you admit it, Carlisle." Edward said, clearly reading my thoughts.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment. I need to put Lythe to bed." I scooped her up carefully, not to wake her.

I carried her, bridal style and took her to my room. I gently laid her on the bed and tucked her under the covers. I kissed her forehead and looked at her, one last time and went out, closing the door behind me. I walked back downstairs to rejoin with my family. That'll soon to be her family, too. I'm glad that they welcome her to the family.


	7. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: _I do not own anything. It all goes to Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

**Lythe's POV**

..The Next Day..

I woke up in a room with light blue walls and full length windows. It was nice and cozy. I was safely tucked under the cover. I wonder who carried me here, who ever it is, I better thank him. I sat up and looked around. There were a few photos. It was Carlisle and his family's recent photos, I guessed. I stood up and made the bed. I searched for my back pack and found it on the foot of the bed. I took out some clothes and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed, towel dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I took out my sketchpad and pencil, for later. I walked downstairs, it was quiet. I looked for anyone and there wasn't any sound or any sign that there was other people around. I went back upstairs to get my phone. I checked the time, 5am. Still early, maybe they're still asleep. I wasn't hungry yet so I went to the back porch. I sat on the railing. I know it's unladylike, but I like it. I'm not a girly girl but I do have a passion for fashion. A little bit.

I opened my sketchpad, turned on a blank page and started sketching. I sketched my surrounding. It was peaceful and calming. I finished, got off the railing and went back inside. I suddenly heard a beautiful melody. Edward was in the living room, playing a wonderful piece on the piano. I slowly walked in, he was so into playing, I didn't want to disturb him. The song was beautiful. I sat on the couch, facing his direction, looking at him. The sky was starting to lighten up, it was a beautiful scene to sketch. A moment that should be captured. It seems so dramatic. I started sketching and finished a moment later just as the song ended. Edward looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I must say, that was amazing." I said.

"Thank you. What's that you're holding?" He asked, pointing to the sketchpad on my hand.

"Ah.. This? This is nothing." I said and stared at what I sketched.

"Wow. You're good." Emmette said, who came out of nowhere. I didn't notice he joined in.

"It's nothing, really." I looked down at my work.

"Man, he sketched you when you were playing the piano." He told Edward.

"Really? Lythe, can I see it? Please?" I nodded. I handed it to Emmette so he can show it to Edward. He looked at it for a moment then a smile spread across his face.

"This is really beautiful, Lythe. Thank you." He smiled at me appreciatively.

"It's really nothing. I just thought it was a beautiful scene. It's an honor to watch and be able to sketch you." I smiled at him, in thanks.

"Good morning, Lythe. I see you're up so early." Carlisle joined in.

"Morning. Yeah, I did. It's usually like this when I'm new to a place." He nodded.

"What would you like to eat for breakfast, Lythe?" Emmette said.

"You decide, whatever you wish to cook. I will gladly eat it." I'm not really picky when it comes to food, as long as it's edible.

"Okay. I"ll tell Esme then." Emmette smiled at me one last time, then him and Edward left the room. It was just me and Calisle.

"Do you mind if I seat beside you?" He asked.

"No, I don't. You can seat, besides, this is your house. Not mine." He sat beside me and I could smell him. Fresh from bath. He smells so good.

"Why were you kind of emotional last night?" I know he'll bring this up.

"It was nothing. Were you the one who carried me to the bedroom?" He nodded. I tried to change the subject.

"Would you like to take a walk? It's still early and I won't leave 'til 8. It's just 5:30am." He said. I nodded and smied. Maybe taking a walk will make me feel better.

"Shall we?" He stood up, offering his hand and helped me up.

We walked out and to the woods. I almost forgot that he was still holding my hand. I looked at him. He was staring at me and I looked at our hands, he did, too. He let go quickly. I blushed a bit. He suddenly started talking. I just listened and kept on walking.

"You know, you could always tell me if there's something bothering you. I know it's hard for you to trust me because we've just met. I am aware of that and that trust should be earned not begged. So it will be worth it." I just nodded.

I think I should trust him. A bit. I won't give it all just yet. Like he said, 'trust should be earned not begged.' I wanna explain to him why I was kind of emotional last night. I guess I should take it slow a bit.

"Carlisle, do you miss your parents?" I asked him.

"Of course. Why?" He didn't look at me. Just continued walking.

"Nothing. I just missed mine. That was why I was kinda emotional last night. I miss my family."

"Why don't you visit them?" he suggested.

"Renesmee told me the same thing. But I can't." He came to a halt and looked me in the eyes.

"Howcome?" He asked. He offered his hand. I reached out to grab it. He guided me while walking 'til we reach a clearing. He sat me on a rock and he sat on the grass in front of me. He looked at me. Waiting for me to speak.

"Because they're... d-dead." I winced. It still hurts whenever I say that they are even if it's true.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He apologized.

"It's fine. I thought you deserve an explanation because I made you worry last night."

"No, it's fine. You could've just told me though. I promise to listen."

"I just miss them so much. I envy you, Carlisle. You have a happy and complete family. Mine is long gone." Tears were already welling my eyes. Making my vision blurry. I looked down so he won't see.

"You're always welcome in our family, Lythe. I would love you to be a part of our family. I'm sure the others do, too." I looked at him. He just smiled. He stood up and walked to me. He wiped away my tears.

"Really? I am?" I looked up at him. He nodded. I smiled a bit. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I wasn't expecting that. I looked down quickly. He chuckled a bit.

"Of course you are, Lythe. Promise to tell me if there's something bothering you or you need someone to talk to, okay?" I nodded. I looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you right away. I was just afraid that you might be forced to be nice and open because you pity on me. You aren't being like this because you pity on me, do you?" He shook his head. I smiled.

He looked back to where we went through to get here. I stood up.

"I think we should get back." I nodded and we walked back home.

**Carlisle's POV**

As we were walking back home, I couldn't help but smile. Lythe is starting to open up to me. Which is a good sign. I know it'll take a while before she would completely trust me, at least now, she opens up to me. A bit.

When we got home everyone was already in the dinning room, ready to 'eat'. Esme smiled at me and Lythe. They'd be spending the day together. Jacob suddenly came in. I forgot that Lythe and him haven't formally met.

"Good morning everyone!" He said and took a sit beside Renesmee. Lythe and I walked to our seats beside Esme.

"Lythe, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Lythe." I said.

"Hey Lythe! Nice to meet you!" He said.

"The pleasure is mine." She smiled. I like that better than seeing her sad.

"Let's eat?" Jacob asked. Renesmee playfully hit him on the shoulder. She was starting to eat like a real human. And also growing, fast.

"Let's pray first." Renesmee said. We held hands and prayed.

After we prayed, we started 'eating'. I could see the disgust in my family's faces, except for Renesmee and Jacob. We need to keep pretending as long as Lythe is here. She doesn't know the truth yet.


	8. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: _I do not own anything. It all goes to Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

**Lythe's POV**

During the ride all I could think of was what happened when I was sketching. That was definitely embarassing.

'Why did I say that out loud?' I thought.

I really need to be careful about what I say next time. I don't want a repeat of what happened this morning. I just hope that Carlisle will forget what I had said. I really hope he would. I sighed.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked. I was so deep in thought.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said and smiled. The car came to a halt. We have arrived.

I grabbed my bag and got out. I waited for them to get out and we walked up to my house. I let them in and they looked around.

"So, this is my house. Have a seat." I motioned to the seats in the living room.

"I like it's structure. I can see you haven't unpacked your own things." Alice said.

"Yeah, sorry if it's a bit empty and not that homey. I'm not really a homey person." I explained.

"It's fine, dear. We understand. Besides, you've just moved in. We'll help to bring this place to life." Esme said.

"Thank you. I'm not really a stay-home kind of a person. I travel a lot." I said.

"Really? So you've been to different places then?" Renesmee asked. I just nodded.

"Now, why don't you put your bag away and we'll start unpacking here." Esme said. I nodded.

I left them to put my backpack in my room. When I came back they were already starting. I didn't notice that Bella arrived and joined to help. Each box has a label on what's the category of it's contents. There were a gazillion boxes: small, medium, and large boxes. They were starting to sort out the boxes. There were boxes of my books and CDs/DVDs of my demos and recitals . Which were a bit personal.

"Lythe, do you mind if I check the contents of this box?" Bella asked. I checked it's label. It says: 'BOOKS'

"Sure. You can open that." I looked around the boxes and searched for a box with important contents.

I found it on the side of some large boxes. It was labeled as 'Lythe's Things'. Alice was about to check it's contents but I stopped her before she could open it.

"Alice, can I have that box... Please..?" I pleaded. I'm not really selfish. I just wanna check if everything was inside. She gave it right away.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

I took the medium sized box and sat on the floor not far from everyone. I set it on the floor and went to the kitchen real quick to retrieve a cutter. I came back and opened it. I slowly took out it's contents. Inside it were framed family pictures, DVDs that were a compilation of family videos, journals, my dad's pocket watch that fascinates me so much and the music box that my mom gave me on my 18th birthday. It was wrapped in a silk cloth along with my dad's pocket watch. I slowly unwrapped it. I carefully flipped it upside down so I could wind/turn the key of the music box. Once done, I set it down on the floor and opened it. A miniature ballerina popped up and slowly twirled around along with the song Swan Lake. I could remember those times back when I was four years old when I would ask my mom if I could listen to it and watch the pretty ballerina dance to the beautiful melody. It brought back the memory when my mom gave it to me the morning of my birthday. She said it was mine and she even told me how she got it. It was given to her by my great grandmother. She was also eighteen when she got it from her grandma. Even when mom's parents were mad at her, her grandma still treated her the same. She still treated her like nothing happened, like everything never happened. She was never mad at mom, she even loved me, too. I was so happy when my mom gave it to me. I know it was simple and old but it means so much to me. It was one of a kind. Renesmee sat beside me watching and listening to it.

"It's beautiful, Lythe." she said.

"Indeed it is." I said and smiled at her.

"Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"My mom gave it when I turned eighteen. My great grandmother gave it to her when she also turned eighteen." I explained.

"That must mean a lot to you." She said.

"Yes it is." I closed the music box before I start crying. I put it back on the silk cloth. I lifted my dad's pocket watch.

"What is that?" Renesmee asked. I opened it and fascinated by it just like the first time I saw it. It has a picture of mom and dad inside.

"It's my dad's old pocket watch. He gave it to me when I was ten years old. I could still remember the very moment he gave it to me." I smiled at the memory.

"Can you tell me what happened when he gave it?" She asked, fascinated.

"Of course. It was two days before Christmas, we were sitting by the fireplace. Mom and dad were leaving the next day and they won't be home 'til after New year so I seized the moment I have with him. I remember I was leaning against his chest and fascinated by the pocket watch that he gave. He told me that we don't have all the time in this world, we must seize every moment and grab every chance that we have to be with the people we love the most. He said to never waste a single second not telling those people that you love them," I paused for a moment, tears were starting to well in my eyes. "He said that even if they weren't with me all the time, it doesn't mean that they don't love me at all nor did they ever forgot about me. He told me that I was their precious gem and they treasure me so much and they'd love me forever. Even if they were gone, they would always be with me along the way. They would always be here." I pointed tho where my heart is.

"I never forgot what my dad told me. I promised him that someday, when I would have a family of my own, I would spend most of my time with them. I would be with them as often as I could and seize every second, every minute and memory I have with them. I would love them until my last breath and even in the after life. I would make them happy for as long as I exist. I will never forget them even when my heart stops beating." I said. I wiped the tears before they were even able to fall.

"Thank you for sharing that, Lythe. I'll keep that in mind." She said and looked at her mom who was skimming through the books in the box.

"Good. That'll be very useful in life. To me, it's an eye opener when I was young." I whispered. She got up and went to her mom. She hugged Bella from the side. Bella smiled at her, hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

I put back everything in the box and set it aside. I walked back to the others and helped them unpack and showed them where were it's proper places. It was midday when we got done. I didn't know that my house has a dance studio, and recording studio. My butler didn't tell me anything about was even a mini gallery for my paintings, sketches and photographs. It also has a mini music room, in the middle of the room was the piano and the room was filled with all sorts of instruments that I used to play. Alice and Rosalie helped me with my clothes while the others were busy with there assigned work.

Esme and I was in the kitchen cooking lunch when the doorbell rang. I excused myself. The others were busy with other things while Esme and I are cooking. Bella was in the library/study, reading a book that I didn't know I owned; Jacob, Renesmee, Rosalie, Alice and Emmette was in the entertainment room, watching a movie. I went to answer the door. Standing there was Carlisle, holding some white roses. I wasn't expecting him to visit so soon. He looked at me and smiled.


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything. It all goes to Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Work was not that busy. Nothing big happened but I feel giddy. I was starting to get impatient. I couldn't wait for my shift to end. Once I was out of the hospital, I fought the urge to use vampire speed to get to my car. I drove to the nearest flower shop in forks and bought some white roses because they ran out of tulips. I quickly drove to Lythe's house. When I got there, I just sat in my car. I was contemplating whether to go or not. I was a bit nervous?

"Come on, Carlisle. Don't be such a coward. You'll just have to give the flowers." I said to myself.

"Yeah, Dad. Don't be such a coward. You'll just have to give the freakin' roses to her." I looked at my window and saw Emmette, waving at me with a smirk. I took the roses and got out of the car.

"I heard a car. So I checked who it was. But Lythe doesn't know. She's cooking lunch with Esme. Well, gotta go back before they find out that I'm gone. Go get her, dad. You can do it! See yah." Then he was gone.

I walked to her door and rang the doorbell. I could hear her heartbeat coming closer and closer. She opened it and was a bit shocked. She musn't have expected my visit. I smiled at her.

"Hello, Lythe. How are you today? Oh, I brought this for you." I handed her the roses and she smiled at me.

"Did you know that I love white roses?" I shook my head.

"Psychic, I guess." She stepped aside and motioned for me to come in.

"I was cooking lunch with Esme. Would you join us for lunch or you have ate already?" She closed the dor behind me and lead the way.

"Thank you for the offer but I have already ate before I came here." I followed her to the kitchen and saw Esme cooking.

"Who was it Lythe?" She asked, like she didn't heard me.

"It's Carlisle." Lythe answered as she was scanning the cupboards, probably looking for a flower vase. Esme turn around and smiled at me.

"Hello, Carlisle. Didn't know you were dropping by today." She said and continued with her cooking.

"My shift ended early and I thought of dropping by." I explained.

I sat at a stool on the island counter as the to ladies were cooking. I just watched them then heard footsteps. Bella and the others joined in. I didn't know that Bella came to help. Renesmee hugged me and I kissed the top of her head. She walked back to Bella's side. Jacob stood beside her smirking at me.

"So it really is true that you like her." Jacob whispered just enough for me to hear.

"I told you it's true." Emmette whispered, too

"You boys owe me 500." Rose joined in.

"What?! You're betting about my private life?!" I shout whispered but still enough that only us can hear.

"We can do that until you admit it. Whether you like it or whether you like it." Rose said. Bella and Renesmee giggled. I just rolled my eyes at them. I don't want to argue about this.

I noticed that Alice was gone. I looked at the two ladies cooking, their backs were facing us so they wouldn't really see us or what we're up to. Suddenly Alice appeared with CDs and DVDs in her hands.

"Lythe, what are these? Do you mind if we watch or I guess listen to it?" She asked innocently. Lythe stopped what she was doing and walked over to Alice to check what she meant. Her eyes widened when she saw what Alice were holding.

"Where'd you find this?" She asked and checked the CDs and DVDs .

"I found it in the room that I guess is a recording studio. Please?" She pleaded. Lythe sighed and looked at Alice.

"Okay. You can watch and listen to it but please don't laugh at whatever you'll see. You can watch in the living room. We could eat lunch there as we all watch my life." She said and went back to cooking. Rosalie stayed with them to help preparing. I went with the others to the living room. I sat on the couch beside Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. Emmette chose to sit on the floor in front of me, waiting intently. I guess the DVDs were compilation of Lythe's videos. Important videos perhaps.

"So what do we do first? Watch or listen." Alice asked us.

"I think let's listen to the CDs first before the DVDs. Let's watch it while eating." I and the others nodded in agreement.

Alice inserted a CD and a song played. The there was a girl singing. I think it was Lythe. I'll ask if it was her, later. Most of the songs tell about love. There was one song that hit me. It was beautiful. Modern but good. I could relate to it. It goes like this:

_You want somebody down from the very start (Yeah I'm with that, Yeah)_

_And you're never gonna sleep with a broken heart ('coz I'll fix that, yeah)_

_And I don't ever want your tears to fall_

_So I'll catch them in the palm of my hand for you_

_Oh baby, baby, you're now,_

_Under my umbrella, ain't no way, no how,_

_A thing is gonna get you girl 'coz_

_Now that I'm in the picture_

_I'm always gonna stay here with yah,_

_To my favorite girl, it's you world_

_Coz you're with me, you're with me_

_You're with me now girl,_

_You're with me, you're with me,_

_And now it's time to change your world_

It hit me because it says everything I want to tell Lythe but couldn't have the guts to do so. My train of thought was interupted by Esme's voice. They were carrying food on trays. and placed it on the coffee table. I didn't notice that someone have cleared it.

"Lythe?" She looked at me.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Her brows raised.

"Were the one singing in the songs?" She nodded.

"You have a beautiful voice." I said she blushed. She took the vacant seat beside me.

Alice stood up, holding the case of the CD that was playing and a DVD. She looked at us, holding the remote.

"Okay, just like what Lythe said in return of letting us watch, we musn't laugh at whatever we will see, do I make myself clear?" She said and we all nodded. Afraid of what my little pixie daughter might do if we don't follow. She went back to her sit and played the video.

"This will be interesting." Emmette whispered.


End file.
